


【蝙超/superbat】您求婚成功的概率是百分之九十七点三

by runinApril



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Detective Comics (Comics), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce and Clark have a relationship before their fight, M/M, They hide their own superhero secret identities from each other, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runinApril/pseuds/runinApril
Summary: 一个来自更高维度的算法和一段未解的爱情。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 22





	【蝙超/superbat】您求婚成功的概率是百分之九十七点三

**Author's Note:**

> BVS魔改，算法是胡扯的，但如果考虑无限论说不定也行呢（？

阿尔弗雷德端着热气腾腾的咖啡杯站在蝙蝠洞电梯口，面无表情，用布鲁斯无比熟悉的“老爷我觉得您脑子有问题”的眼神瞧着他努力调试主机。

“宵夜来了。我能有幸知道这次又是什么奇思妙想吗？”管家干巴巴地问。

主机屏幕上正在运行的程序，很显然，之前从未存在过；而很不幸，阿尔弗雷德对这台电脑里原本应该有些什么内容了如指掌，就像他原本也对布鲁斯脑子里有些什么内容了如指掌一样。

“显而易见，一点无关紧要的小算法罢了。”布鲁斯答道。在老管家狐疑的审视里，他坚强而镇定地回过头，继续对着键盘敲敲打打。

“倘若您刚才的白眼能翻得更有底气一点，我猜我也会在说服自己相信您的回答时更有底气一点。”阿尔弗雷德停顿了一下，“诚实为上，您把什么东西接入主机系统了？”

仿佛是为了反驳他的话，这次布鲁斯的白眼翻得有底气多了。“所以你其实知道我在干什么。”他不满地指出，“明知故问让你获得成就感了吗？阿尔弗雷德？”

阿尔弗雷德挑起眉毛。“没有。我目前只知道这东西来自红屋实验室[*1]。”

“‘只’，”布鲁斯讽刺地重复了一下这个副词，“行，它就是我从红屋实验室弄来的——别那么看我，是通过正常渠道。”

“正常渠道。”阿尔弗雷德边点头边重复。事实证明这辈子他俩谁也别指望能在吵架中压对方一头了，你看，就连冷嘲热讽的方式都是他妈的一脉相承。“那是我误会了，老爷，可能那个第二天就荣登FBI缉捕名单的神秘入侵者不是您吧。”

布鲁斯瞪着他，直到意识到对方完全没有先示弱的打算，才不甘心地抿唇，没好气道：“一块愚蠢的外星物质碎片。如果你坚持要知道的话，军方档案里把它的母体称作‘莫比乌斯之椅[*2]’。”

“感谢您的慷慨。它对我们有什么用呢？”

“全知全能，我猜。碎片的作用没有那么巨大，但是可以预测客观未来，考虑到风险变量，时间跨度越小结果越准确。比如说，我可以靠它计算概率，推测出你马上要端给我的杯子里到底是我需要的咖啡还是该死的助眠牛奶。”

“是该死的助眠牛奶。”阿尔弗雷德凉凉地说，没有理会布鲁斯又翻了一个白眼，“如果只是想知道这个，我建议您多少还是干点合法的事，比如说，把它通过您的‘正常渠道’送回去。”

布鲁斯没接他的茬，也誓死不肯喝掉那杯牛奶。

“关于空酒窖的问题——”

“不，什么也别说，阿福。”布鲁斯顾不上打了一半的领带，赶紧抬手制止对方，“如果你很想谈这个问题，大可以等我带着驱动器回来之后。在破译它的漫长过程中，我可以陪你聊聊韦恩的下一代是怎么破灭的。”

“或者我可以现在去试试那个无关紧要的小算法。‘布鲁斯韦恩在今夜的酒会上遇到一生挚爱的概率’之类的。”这个缺德的笑话被阿尔弗雷德讲得无比真诚。他一边说一边卷起袖子，向暗门走去——好吧，看来他不是在讲笑话。

布鲁斯忙不迭地逃出房子，把自己扔进黑色的阿斯顿马丁绝尘而去。

可悲的是，等他踏上莱克斯卢瑟的地盘之后，还是离不开阿尔弗雷德——台上的卢瑟还在卖弄着自己对“慈善家”的了解，让人担忧莱克斯企业的网路是不是永远打不开维基百科[*3]；布鲁斯则不情愿地接通管家的通讯，唯恐对方第一句话就是通报什么该死的概率。

“直接进电梯。左拐。”所幸管家用实际行动证明了自己仍然具有专业素养。等到布鲁斯藏好驱动器，从那位瘦得吓人的秘书小姐眼皮子底下蒙混过关，才听到耳麦里幽幽飘来一句“没准大都会的年轻美人能让你动了凡心”。

他权当做没听到，面无表情地走回楼上，但在心里不屑地哼了声。要说美人，那儿不就有个例子——红裙的女人意味深长地瞥了他一眼，没法让他动凡心，反而警觉来者不善。

好吧，女士，我们想必是同行。布鲁斯从人群中穿过去，冷漠地想，既然如此，那就让我看看你的手段——

“韦恩先生？”

还没等他回应，身后的人又叫了一声。

布鲁斯不耐烦地扭过头，想看看是哪个不懂看眼色的蠢货这时候上来碍事——然后他无比真诚、无比郑重地在心里说了两声“对不起”。一声送给阿尔弗雷德，为自己鄙薄了他关于“大都会的年轻美人”的高见；另一声送给眼前这位大都会的年轻美人，韦恩大少对识相的甜心一向很有礼貌。

下一秒他决定收回这句道歉。年轻的记者并不识相，仍旧堵在他面前，一副不从他嘴里掏出点什么不善罢甘休的样子。

“克拉克肯特，星球日报。”

布鲁斯露出他最讨人厌的那种笑容：“你的嘴唇漂过吗？还是说它本来就是这样甜蜜的粉……”

“你对哥谭的蝙蝠义警什么看法？您的城市里公民自由权正在遭受践踏。”克拉克打断他的语气比他还要不耐烦，这倒是某位“刚愎自用先生”完全没有预料到的情况。作为一条意外支线任务，红裙女人的谜团在清单上迅速降了一级。

“噢……据我所知，我一向出现在你们的娱乐版而非社会版。想从我这里套话并不难，小男孩，但是我不明白，我评论里的参考价值最后会体现在哪个版面呢——在你的笔下？”

“这取决于您是继续探讨我的嘴唇还是回答我提出的问题。”

一位口无遮拦的采访者，众所周知，向来都只有资格见识韦恩先生的傲慢；但这次绝对是个意外。眼前的记者看上去既不像有备而来，故意刁难人们公认的花花公子，也不像异想天开，随便缠上一个名流摸两条小道消息，这反而激起了布鲁斯的兴趣，更何况他在这种场合下过于突兀的问题，都让布鲁斯极想反问他——你又是怎么看待你口中的蝙蝠，这个穷途末路的囚徒的？如果可以，他甚至还想听听他怎么看待他们那个高高在上的外星人，而从前他对大都会舆论所浸淫的“超人狂热”一向反感至极。是因为这个小家伙跟那些扛长枪短炮、擅长造势的老狐狸有什么不同吗？或许是，或许不是，又或许是不是根本就不重要，对方是谁都无所谓，他只想要一个与功利性无关的答案。退一万步讲，他还可以告诉自己是因为对方的胸实在是太大了呢。

布鲁斯思忖片刻，抽出一张自己的名片，在克拉克莫名其妙的眼神中把它插进对方西服领口，顺手拍了拍。

确实挺大的。

“这样吧，现在我没空，但是我可以给你另外的机会；酒会结束之后来找我，我送你一次专访。”韦恩总裁理直气壮地说，“如果一切顺利，说不定明早起床后我还会带你在哥谭转转——既然你对它这么关心。”

这次完全没有预料到情况的人换成了克拉克。小记者脸涨得通红，茫然地瞪着花花公子，没有实施布鲁斯为该行业预设的任何攻击行为——使用追问、质疑或者一切与之相关的专业技能，而只是捂着刚刚被揩了把油的胸脯杵在原地，傻乎乎地目送他消失在人堆里。

“我想我可能知道韦恩家的下一代为什么会破灭了。您在这个问题上真是诚实得令我吃惊。当然，如果只是一时兴起换换口味，当我没说就好。”

布鲁斯意外地收获了耳麦里传来的评论。

这次阿尔弗雷德对他表现得格外宽容，对比之前堂而皇之用莫比乌斯算法计算“韦恩老爷第二天被床伴甩耳光的概率有多大”的行径，简直善良得像个天使。当“阿尔弗雷德”和“天使”同时出现在一个句子里的时候，人们就应该警觉地感到反常；不过鉴于布鲁斯挑逗一名同性，相对于他之前的偏好而言也挺反常，面对反常的现象做出反常的回应也许反而是一种正常。

唯一一个感到失望的人可能是莱克斯卢瑟。布鲁斯从克拉克身边走开时正瞧见他朝这里张望，两个人隔着人群冲对方点点头，不知为何，卢瑟挤出的笑容好像不那么快乐。

然而布鲁斯没来得及虚情假意地关心一下对方，因为几分钟以后，他自己也加入了“不那么快乐”联盟——他的驱动器被某位红裙子的同行截胡了。并且，再次出乎布鲁斯的预料，酒会结束后他连克拉克肯特的半根卷毛都没找到，最后只得悻悻回了庄园。

这有点遗憾，毕竟对方真的很合他胃口，但他也只是为此遗憾了一小会儿——一个顺眼的床伴最多成为短暂安慰，丢失的驱动器才是蝙蝠今晚最耿耿于怀的败笔。

倒是阿尔弗雷德，面对布鲁斯孤身一人归来的事实时少有地把震惊显露在了脸上。

“您的魅力终于开始随着年龄的增长衰退了。预见您孤独地度过余生，那场景真是令我痛不欲生。”他一副忧心忡忡的模样说道，顺便把该死的助眠牛奶推到布鲁斯鼻子底下，“明明数值显示是百分之百……”

布鲁斯抬起头，语调听起来难以言喻的古怪。“该死，你真的计算了？‘布鲁斯韦恩的一生挚爱’？不对，这也算是个客观事实？”

“体谅体谅老人家吧。”阿尔弗雷德不置可否，却又不动声色地把牛奶往布鲁斯面前推了推。

“也体谅体谅我的‘一生挚爱’。”布鲁斯转了两下桌上的杯子，指腹在杯沿摩挲，“希望她……或者他，一辈子都别遇到我。”

“醒醒吧，老爷，没有人能掌控他人的行为，即使是蝙蝠侠也不行。”阿尔弗雷德催促道，“不过他的管家现在倒是很想直接把牛奶灌进他嘴里。”

虽然布鲁斯拒绝承认，但事实再一次无情地证明，即使阿福跟天使不搭边，却总是真理的代言人——

谁也不能掌控他人的行为。

一阵小小的骚动让办公桌前的韦恩总裁抬起头，隔着门传来秘书小姐格蕾丝不满的声音：“我才不管你是谁，没有预约，韦恩先生一律不见！天啊，安保部的工资是发给了一群饭桶吗？他是怎么进来的？”

“怎么回事——”办公室的门迫不及待地“吱呀”一声推开，布鲁斯话还没问完，脸色一下子就变了。放他鸽子的小记者正站在门口看着他，光明正大且满脸无辜，身后格蕾丝的表情则无比精彩，不能记录下来作为新产业的广告素材多少有点遗憾。

“老板。”她尴尬地叫了他一声。

“韦恩先生，”克拉克抢着说，理直气壮的样子有点眼熟——昨晚布鲁斯试图把人家拐上床的时候好像也是这副德行来着，“我想您欠我一次专访，可能还有哥谭一日游。”

“韦恩的邀请有效期已经过了。”布鲁斯冷酷地否定道。

倚仗一点点姿色和愚蠢的狡猾，妄图凭借投机主义凸显自己与众不同，这种自以为是的家伙韦恩总裁见得多了，没空陪着玩欲擒故纵的把戏——

“那么现在是肯特的邀请，只限今日有效。您接受吗？”

“我换件外套。”韦恩总裁飞快地丢下笔。

等到被拉上布鲁斯的车，一脚油门踩下去，克拉克才反应过来，回头看向越来越远的韦恩大厦：“等等，不先专访吗？”

气氛一时有点尴尬。布鲁斯弄明白了，这位恐怕的确不是什么投机分子——连“韦恩的专访”多在床上进行都不知道，就更别提主动诱惑了，也亏他昨晚还能听出来自己有关过夜的暗示。但事到如今只能自认倒霉，布鲁斯说：“专访之后到我庄园进行。”

克拉克眼神警惕，将信将疑闭上嘴。

于是从城市最繁华的中心地带开始，布鲁斯对他热衷消遣、沉溺享乐的公众印象进行了再一次完美演绎。新建的高尔夫球场、大剧院最近招的漂亮女演员、搏击俱乐部的最终决赛，在他高谈阔论的过程中，身旁的年轻记者一直眉头紧锁，简直像四十年前的某个礼仪课教师——那可不算什么美好回忆，她不幸被脏兮兮地从花圃里钻出来的小布鲁斯撞了个满怀。即使原因不同，人们在感到冒犯时露出的表情总是相似的，愤怒比同等程度的快乐要难以控制得多。

直到从下城区——哥谭版“地狱厨房[*4]”经过，他的车驶上一条破败的街道，克拉克忽然谨慎地提问，或者说，是对某个不言而喻的答案展开求证：“您在这里停下过吗？”

全哥谭市大约百分之六十的犯罪曾在这里发生，蝙蝠侠夜巡，耗上大半时间跟那些无可救药的疯子躲猫猫捉迷藏，就差铺床被子在这儿住下了——等等，如果允许他算上安全屋的话，倒也不是没有。

布鲁斯假笑了一下：“为什么要在这里停下？我的庄园可没建在这儿，亲爱的。”

“真遗憾，你应该顺便在这儿建一座的，每周纡尊降贵来住上两天。然后你就会发现你对你所谓的‘生活’夸夸其谈的样子有多可笑。韦恩先生，你真的知道大部分人的生活状态吗？”克拉克对他的回应总是展现出不加掩饰的攻击性，令人印象深刻。与其说是年轻和冲动或者是职业倾向让他不计后果，倒不如说像是他明白这些举动会带来敌意，但为了某个自认为更有意义的目标，他不在乎。

“可是你没笑。”

“因为这一点也不好笑。”

“你才说过它可笑来着。”

“我是说你——可笑！”

小记者扭头瞪他，两眼通红。汽车猛然刹住，布鲁斯双手撑在方向盘上，一字一顿道：

“住杂乱的公寓，排三天三夜的队只为免费的医疗救济，每周五去超市抢打折食品囤满冰箱，用水电费账单擦桌子然后直接冲进下水道……我不知道？也许。但你知道吗？”他回过头，“这些都不足以让人绝望。还有恐惧，未知的恐惧，明天会发生什么，道路之外又有什么，规则和真相到底掌握在谁的手里。这才是大部分人的生活状态。现如今，是所有人。”

听上去像是对小记者的讽刺，但上帝作证，看看布鲁斯一贯虚与委蛇的风格，称其为“肯定”或者“认可”才更加合适，并不是所有人都值得他浪费时间加以提点。况且放纵自己说次实话的感觉意外地畅快——布鲁斯从没想过这也能减压。显然，那是因为它们被折算成等量的震惊和困惑，随着那个短暂冷却的眼神，一并砸到了可怜的克拉克头上。这似乎能给布鲁斯带来别样的趣味：看着原本牙尖嘴利的小雏儿一副出乎意料的模样，坐在他的副驾驶上对着他呆若木鸡。

“你……”

也许这个年轻的孩子终于意识到，那些问责不过是另一种形式的傲慢和自以为是？布鲁斯体内沉寂已久的恶劣因子突然间恢复了活力，蠢蠢欲动，催促他再捉弄一下稚嫩的对手。

“我能在这儿吻你吗？”

“……不能。”面对一秒切回厚颜无耻模式的总裁，克拉克很快从愣神中反应过来，露出那种“我就知道最后还是这样”的表情，嫌弃且坚决地推开他。布鲁斯耸耸肩，重新发动汽车。

事实上，直到那一天结束，布鲁斯也没能吻克拉克。不过这也不算是坏事，一段时间之后他们开始用“朋友”来定义彼此。这不难预见：全美少有的、除布鲁斯之外的另一个精神守旧派，人以群分总是有些道理的。

至于布鲁斯自己，他很确定不想把克拉克归档进“纯肉体吸引”和“纯精神吸引”中的任何一个，但不能确定如果他们真的上了床，凭自己现在的状态会不会把这一切也搞砸。他已经没有精力，也没有热情去经营一段更复杂的关系了，那往往兼顾灵肉两方面，成本高昂，不再依靠吸引而依靠专注。不巧布鲁斯韦恩，正巧分心乏力。

在这个前提之下，阿尔弗雷德对此抱有期待就显得尤为不合逻辑；因而当他露出幻想破灭的表情时，布鲁斯也不觉得有什么值得怜悯的。况且那个时候蝙蝠侠本身就怒气冲冲——半小时之前该死的氪星人主动挑衅，破坏了他的计划。脸色阴沉，守株待兔，仅凭身体撞坏他的车，又徒手撕开子弹都无法穿过的金属车甲，然后试图对着人类指手画脚。

这个被外星友好论、慕强情结和道德绝对主义惯坏的婊子。

“一个好消息，一个坏消息……您先听哪个？”

布鲁斯研究自己战甲上的刮痕，头也不抬：“坏消息。”

“我测试了您现在向克拉克求婚的成功率。百分之零。”

“……真羡慕你一把年纪还能如此自得其乐，阿尔弗雷德。”

“也真高兴您能对您的羡艳直言不讳，韦恩老爷。”

“相信我，我很想讽刺你，但我都不知道该先从哪里开始。”布鲁斯叹息，“好消息是什么？”

阿尔弗雷德举起韦恩总裁的手机。“好消息是他邀请您明天共进晚餐。刚刚收到的短信。”

“试着为自己分个心，老爷。”

布鲁斯脸上的神情表明他对阿尔弗雷德的语重心长甚至懒得反驳。也许还有一个深层原因——自从阿尔弗雷德猜出了他设计莫比乌斯算法的真实目的，无所畏惧的蝙蝠侠就不怎么敢在管家滥用它的时候出言抱怨了。

阿尔弗雷德，坚持把这解释为“心虚”，并满足地宣布抗议无效。

“嗯……当我向你发出邀请的时候可没想过总裁先生抢先把地点定在了这儿。”坐在对面的克拉克边切惠灵顿牛排边说。从他的格纹衬衫和搭在一旁的卡其色旧外套来看，这句话绝对字字属实。

“可能黑心的资本家在试图通过小甜头收买人心。”布鲁斯勾起嘴角，看着他把一小块切碎的酥皮和牛肉、蘑菇酱拢到一起，努力试图把它们在叉尖上串成一排，好同时送进嘴里。克拉克开始咀嚼食物，让布鲁斯回想起松鼠——小时候在树林里能够碰到的小东西，足够无害，也足够肆无忌惮。托马斯和玛莎是一对优秀的父母，他们会鼓励他让它从自己手心取走一枚油橄榄[*5]，而不是对准它端起猎枪。他看着克拉克含糊地唔了一声，等到把东西全部咽下去才笑起来。

“第一，布鲁斯韦恩不是黑心资本家。第二，”小记者露出两枚虎牙，布鲁斯的目光下意识地追逐它们移动，“我有什么需要你通过小甜头收买？”

不对，他改变主意了，小甜头不是一个准确的说法。如果对手公司派克拉克来做商业间谍，那么该死的，韦恩集团一定会为此灰飞烟灭——把布鲁斯遇见克拉克的时间再推早一点，就浮夸的九十年代吧，对方说想知道美钞烧起来是什么味道的话，保不齐年轻的布鲁斯韦恩会脑子一热运整飞机的钞票去中国为他点烽火台。那个画面出现在脑子里，布鲁斯不由自主打了个哆嗦。

“逗你开心罢了。你有点心事的样子，也许不介意讲讲？”

“好巧，”克拉克立即不甘示弱地回嘴，“我觉得你也有。”他又想了一下，盯住布鲁斯，黑框眼镜后的目光锐利起来。“我觉得你一直都有。”

这就有点麻烦了，毕竟布鲁斯不可能夺下对方手里的刀叉把他拎回家，然后把自己的蝙蝠洞展示在他面前，大声说“没错我就是他妈的蝙蝠侠而且我正被一个傲慢的外星杂种搅得夜不能寐”，而只能做出一副故作严肃的模样误导对方：“也许我该让你来管一天公司看看。”

“那算了，你所有的竞争对手都会等着看咱俩的笑话的。”克拉克果然被他带偏了重点，“这就是有钱人的烦恼吗？”两个人同时叹气，克拉克显得尤为假惺惺，也不知道谁才是真的装模作样。

至于克拉克的心事，布鲁斯只能说，他的确还是太年轻——对方犹豫再三，最后问他：“你觉得，如果我认为别人的做法出了问题，怎么样才能有效地提醒他？目前来看，我……不太确定直白的劝告可行。”

作为一个求助，它真是抽象得苏格拉底都没法回答。

“……打他一顿？”

“布鲁斯！”克拉克又羞又恼，“我说认真的呢！你比我多活的那十几年就教了你这个？依靠暴力服人？”

“也许吧。”布鲁斯似乎本就是随口开个玩笑，轻描淡写道，“如果你到我这个岁数，就会发现言语和信仰的力量也没你想象的那么大。”

不出所料，年轻人对此表达了不满：“我想大多数人和你看法不同。众口铄金，这也是为什么我们一直争论该不该主观地引导舆论。”

“这话从一个报社记者嘴里说出来还真是令人感动。”

“可不是所有的报社记者都热衷咬文嚼字搬弄是非。”

“但是自夸，应该再不露痕迹一点。”布鲁斯说。他们一起为无意义的斗嘴傻笑起来，没良心地无视了邻桌那对被打扰到的情侣的频频侧目。

布鲁斯承认，气氛太好，自己可能有点得意忘形了——如果他知道接下来会发生什么，他宁愿自己没再多句嘴。

“克拉克。”对面的人撑着脑袋，闻声向他看过来，满眼笑意盈盈，于是他忍不住接着说——

“你下周末有空吗？我想带你一起去哥谭海湾走走。”

这句暧昧的邀约说出口恍如隔世，布鲁斯早已记不清自己有多久无心参与正常的社交活动了。不知从什么时候开始，蝙蝠的工作成为了他的生活重心——如果他能厚着脸皮，充满艺术性地把这团糟得像狗屎一样的日子称作“生活”的话。黑暗那样幽深，人类终归还是会向往太阳。

然而太阳的笑容僵住了。克拉克好像忽然意识到了什么，醒悟、自责、惊惶、羞愧等等一系列情绪接连闪过他的面庞。路过的服务生用警惕的眼神观察他俩，好像下一秒这位年轻的客人就会像某些歇斯底里的B级片里那样，从大腿外侧或者随便什么充满性暗示的地方抽出一把手枪，把这里变成血淋淋的殉情场。

“我……你——你在约我？”他的嘴唇颤抖起来，好像正遭受着什么痛苦的反向拷问和折磨，“你是在约我。”

在布鲁斯不解的眼神中，克拉克失礼地站起来，外套都忘了拿，跌跌撞撞绕过餐桌想从他身旁逃走，被一把抓住手腕。

“我越界了，对不起，布鲁斯，我越界了……”几分钟前的轻松愉快统统烟消云散，他从来没听过克拉克发出这样的声音，急促而迷茫，甚至带着压抑的哭腔，“我越界了，不是这种关系，我——我有女朋友，布鲁斯，我不能……”

布鲁斯攥紧了掌心里对方细窄的关节。

“当我没说过，克拉克，好吗？是我的错，我误会了。”

这时候整个餐厅渐渐注意到有不同寻常的对话正在发生，一双双陌生眼睛带着好奇、探究和人们看热闹时特有的幸灾乐祸落在他们身上。服务生的眼神多了点怜悯，但是更警惕了。

克拉克强迫自己快速平静下来。然后他抬起另一只手，一点一点掰开腕上布鲁斯的五指，布鲁斯本来不想松手，但是老天，他的力气大得令蝙蝠侠难以置信。

“下周末我会去国会。”克拉克低声地、坚决地说，布鲁斯反应过来他是在回答自己刚才的邀约，“报社需要报道那场针对超人的庭审。”

庭审并不顺利——岂止是不顺利。众目睽睽之下，国会大厦像一个短路的旧烤箱那样吐出滚滚的火舌、浓烟和黑雾；正直理性却总是在情感上受到迫害的纳税人很快就会计划好该如何指责并追究联邦国会警局[*6]的渎职，但现在他们所需要做的，只是用最洪亮的声音和最狂热的情绪去咒骂那个放任这一切发生的外星人。

电视屏幕之前，韦恩集团的王牌秘书，格蕾丝小姐，则额外见证了她老板的理智从出走到回归的全过程。

她坐在会议桌前加班处理文件，尽可能忽略喋喋不休的新闻直播和身旁烦躁不安、来回踱步的总裁带来的干扰。这时，一声突然的巨响打断了电视里那个恼人的黑发女记者；紧接着她发出更加恼人的尖叫。

韦恩先生的脚步停滞了。

格蕾丝抬起头，看到屏幕里一片混乱，韦恩先生正震惊地瞪大双眼，手指微微颤抖，他旋过身，几乎是立刻从桌上抓起手机。

“老板？”她关心地询问，但韦恩没有理会，而是开始持续拨打同一个号码。之所以能做出同一个的判断，是因为对方一直是忙音，韦恩连着拨了五六次都接不通，脸色也变得越来越难看。

“您需要什……”

“该死，他在那里！”她被对方暴躁的怒吼打断，“他还在那里！”他神经质地又重复了一遍，扔下手机冲向门外，中途撞翻了一把挡路的倒霉椅子。格蕾丝不知道这是哪来的临时日程，但秘书的直觉让她果断起身，拾起手机追上去。

她的老板应该改行去当短跑冠军。格蕾丝气喘吁吁地追着他穿过大半个公司，却还是越离越远，眼看着韦恩先生就要飞出视野，他的手机忽然开始震动，她低头扫一眼，放声尖叫起来：“是潘尼沃斯先生！老板，是潘尼沃斯先生的电话！”

韦恩跑两步又回头，骂了句脏话，迅速夺过手机按下接听键。“阿尔弗雷德？”他边说边转身，格蕾丝以为他会继续奔向出口，却眼看着男人的脚步慢慢停下。

“什么？这不是玩笑，你敢保证，如果你是现在来跟我开玩笑，我会——”很快韦恩的肩膀垮下来，声线回归正常，“感谢上帝。”他挂掉电话，一脸疲惫，又变回了那个冷静而充满魄力的领导者。

“回会议室，格蕾丝。”

显然，爆炸现场存在某位神秘人士，与他的生离死别简直能把韦恩先生逼疯，而潘尼沃斯先生的电话则是转达他平安的消息；在格蕾丝小姐的幻想中，其中必然涉及浪漫元素——在天平的另一头，爱也可以是为恨增重的砝码。虽然这种猜测未免有些俗套，但现今俗套是安全的同义词。作为一位信息不对称的局中人，也没有理由苛求她太过清醒，毕竟阿尔弗雷德在电话里说了什么只有布鲁斯才知道——

“韦恩老爷，首先我得承认我自得其乐，刚才又测了一次您求婚成功的概率……但我必须通知您，非常神奇，现在它上升到了百分之三十四点五。这的确不是一个玩笑，就发生在大概三分钟之前——等等，我以为您一向憎恶上帝。”

十几分钟之后阿尔弗雷德才会得知爆炸的发生，进而意识到自己这通骚扰电话挑了个多么巧合的时间点——尽管布鲁斯由于隐瞒了晚餐时那点破事的缘故而没法讽刺他“这个上升简直荒唐”，但至少可以相信克拉克平安无事。

红披风早已消失于天际。于是现在，布鲁斯的任务就是盯着屏幕里那个外星人刚刚站过的地方发呆，同时努力把克拉克倒在血泊中的画面从脑子里删干净——克拉克怎么会有事呢，还有比这更荒唐的发展吗？

我为我的傲慢道歉，关于坚信没有更荒唐的发展，布鲁斯抱着克拉克想。对方正字面意义上地挂在他怀里，照例的格纹衬衫，身子又软又沉，像一大块鲜奶油要义无反顾地从蛋糕上淌下来。

“克拉克？”他又试着叫了怀里的人一声，仍然只得到一阵不满的扭动作为回应。紧接着克拉克喘息粗重起来，在他的耳朵边上含糊地念叨“鲑鱼”。

二十分钟之前，不速之客出现在韦恩宅；在那个二十年如一日坚持每晚大雾弥漫的湖边，男主人和管家发现了浑身透湿的小记者，躺在草地上，看上去神志不太清醒的样子。

面对布鲁斯询问的眼神，阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩：“如果你要问我，那他是刚刚被一架B-2A式轰炸机误当作核弹投下来的。或者我们俩就站在这儿，直到讨论出这个问题的答案为止。”

布鲁斯少见地没再搭腔，把瑟瑟发抖的克拉克抱进屋子，试图为他测量体温。克拉克浑身滚烫，抖得让人担心下一秒空气会和他摩擦起火，但仍然锲而不舍地掐住朝他伸过来的手臂。

“嘶，”能把蝙蝠侠给掐得倒吸一口凉气，倒怪不得他敢单枪匹马夜闯哥谭了。布鲁斯只能苦笑着安抚他，“我看上去就这么像喜欢对有妇之夫动手动脚的人吗？你要是再早来半小时，也轮不上我来照顾你。”

“我分手了，布鲁斯，我们分手了。”克拉克保持着掐他的动作，“我和她分手了。”

一架B-2A顿时从布鲁斯脑子里掠过，投下一枚货真价实的核弹。他想说那你能不能先撒开我你力气太大了这样很他妈的痛，但克拉克没给他插嘴的机会。

“我们一直想得太简单了，理所当然，认为彼此是最直接的选择……但她不是那个平衡点，她不是，我找不到那个平衡点。好难过。我好难过。我离开的话，一切会变好吗？为什么这些东西就不能简单点呢？”

“你喝酒了？”对方的语无伦次让他皱起眉。这张脸有种独特的迷惑性，以至于布鲁斯下意识觉得一切需要法律规定成年之后才许干的事情发生在克拉克身上都是亵渎。然后他才想起来自己第一次见面就想骗他上床。

“酒？我不知道，可能一点点……酒应该对我没用，我以为……”他意识到克拉克正在边说边往他的双臂之间钻，像个晕晕乎乎找不着窝的小动物，直到整个人安心陷进他怀里。“我们都很抱歉……我很抱歉。她也很抱歉。你呢，你抱歉吗？你有做过抱歉的事吗，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯沉默地接住他，不知该怎么回答，幸好克拉克也没真的指望他回答，因为他说完自己傻笑起来：“你有，布鲁斯，你有。你喜欢我，你差点就犯错了……不对，是我犯错了。”他又带上了哭腔，“我做不到，我真的做不到，我甚至没想过去做……那些一瞬间的事情，我真的不知道为什么会这样……这样有什么意义？”

蝙蝠侠模模糊糊猜到克拉克的反常可能跟今天的爆炸案有关。“怎样有什么意义？克拉克？”他捏起克拉克的下巴追问他，但他只是难受地扭动了一下。布鲁斯只好又问了一遍。

于是时间线回到现在，克拉克说：“鲑鱼。”

蝙蝠侠傻了。

“鲑鱼？”

“我今天……我看到红鲑鱼，它们洄游……红鲑鱼在洄游。那么多，那么不顾一切。它们为什么要回到出生的湖里？它们明明在海里长大……大海也容不下它们吗？如果湖没有了，它们又能回哪里呢？它们怎么知道该去哪儿呢？”

布鲁斯以前在某本书里读到，主人公在昏迷时看到大脑十分之九储存着无数企鹅。胡扯，他想，作者根本没有自己亲身经历过；人类那未曾开发的十分之九大脑里，泛滥的根本不是莫名其妙的企鹅，而是莫名其妙的鲑鱼。

“你喝得真的有点多了，克拉克。”布鲁斯叹了口气，搂紧对方湿且颤抖的身体，“红鲑鱼牧场[*7]在阿拉斯加，西北领海，咱们在东海岸呢。”

克拉克低声说他完全赞同，但布鲁斯根本搞不明白他是在赞同哪句话。最后他放弃了这种无意义的思考——因为他终于发觉，克拉克蹙眉注视他的表情像极了醉汉在琢磨电线杆为什么要跳舞。

“你想先睡会儿吗，克拉克？”

对方乖乖点头，于是他终于能先放开他，找来浴巾裹住记者年轻的身体。被他擦干的过程中，克拉克没再出声，只是任由毛巾揉来揉去，对比他一贯不甘低头的作风，温驯得令人惊讶。之后布鲁斯托起他的屁股，俯身把他放到卧室床上，准备自己去睡客房——没错，布鲁斯韦恩才不需要像那些酸溜溜的爱情小说男主角一样挤沙发，他有客房，如果他愿意，甚至可以修八个一模一样的，每个睡上一小时——克拉克抓住了他的衣领。

“这听起来真是太混蛋了……做吗？”

克拉克脸庞苍白，嘴唇殷红，半阖的眼在阴影里浮绘一抹失焦的蓝，让人想起曝光过度的好莱坞老照片，冷感与艳情的微妙组合。布鲁斯第一反应就是自暴自弃地覆上去，成功让人分不清他俩到底谁更混蛋一点。

在他试图摘下对方鼻梁上的黑框眼镜的时候，克拉克似乎短暂地恢复了清明，闷哼一声，伸出手挡住布鲁斯的下一步动作。布鲁斯几乎是立刻就停了手，以为他要反悔；但事实上他只是把那只自作主张的手从自己的眼镜上摘了下来。

“所以你其实是希望在床上能看清对方的那种类型。”布鲁斯也没坚持，顺水推舟把阵地向下方转移，“是我的魅力击败了乡下小男孩的害羞魔咒吗？”

“自作多情，布鲁斯。我甚至没有力气睁眼……我只是……不能。”

布鲁斯有一种错觉：克拉克在等着他追问。不能什么？为什么不能？但鉴于自己的确在“自作多情”上前科累累，他明智地选择了闭嘴，转而去咬住克拉克湿软的唇瓣。

而克拉克就如他所疑心的一模一样，即使隔着一层玻璃，喘息递过来，也可以是溺杀远航者的温柔乡——能把蝙蝠侠都给泡烂的那种。他在布鲁斯身下叫得太过卖力了，让上位者心满意足，黏糊糊地亲吻和交缠，仿佛这就是他俩这辈子最擅长的事情。

在主卧吱呀抱怨的床下方，大概三十米深的地方，阿尔弗雷德用严厉的瞪视和那块新来的绿石头僵持良久，最终选择迂回撤退。可能他需要再去算算韦恩老爷的求婚成功率，来给自己施一剂强心针。但也不排除是安乐死。

毕竟在一切假想被付诸现实之前……谁知道呢。

某种光亮正努力试图隔着眼皮报废他的视觉系统；氧气也不太配合，好像终于意识到他的每一个肺泡都是消灭过它们无数同类的凶宅，死活不肯进入。

布鲁斯被迫醒来。

罪魁祸首正趴在他的胸口，睡相极差；阿福还好好活着，站在门边，但整个人散发的慈爱气息令他头皮发麻，仿佛是空巢老太太正心满意足地注视着她卷在一起的两只猫。唯一值得安慰的是这两只猫卷在一起的部分被半条毯子堪堪盖住，还算保留了最后的尊严。

和布鲁斯目光相触的同时，阿尔弗雷德就伸出手冲他比划，这让他警惕起来，去识别暗号，同时大脑飞速运转——六-四-点-七——六十四点七——百分之六十四点七？

求你消停会儿吧。蝙蝠侠送给管家一个窒息的表情。

他想挥手赶人，但那样可能会弄醒克拉克，左右为难之下，只能摆出他最凶恶的表情警告阿尔弗雷德要做梦应该先回自己的房车躺下。之后，他低头看向自己怀里的小记者——这个毫无戒心的家伙在让他期待什么呢，蝙蝠恨铁不成钢地想，他甚至都不确定自己会不会死在下一场战斗。然而现在的感受过于美好了，布鲁斯又不舍得打断：哥谭久违的阳光、室外的鸟鸣、睡乱头发的克拉克，还有窒息感——换个说法，是爱人的头颅贴紧胸膛的亲密感。

说到这个，他们还有问题没有解决呢。

昨天的麻烦只被囫囵咽下去，现在终于开始一阵阵反酸。布鲁斯叹口气，喃喃自语了一句“救命”——反正上帝从不会真的做出回应，他爱怎么喊怎么喊。

克拉克突然睁开眼。

他仰起头，正好对上低头的布鲁斯，两个人面面相觑。小记者的脸色唰地一下惨白。赶在他能重新闭上眼睛装死之前，布鲁斯喊住他：“克拉克。我想和你谈谈，关于昨天的——”

克拉克爬起来：“就当是我——”

“——爆炸。”

克拉克定住了，保持着那个一手撑着他胸口，一手撑着床单的滑稽姿势，明显对布鲁斯的重点感到意外。眼镜不识时务地摇摇欲坠，他又慌忙腾出手扶，却错误地选择了原本撑着床单的那只，于是布鲁斯只消轻轻挪动一下身体，就如愿以偿地看着他失去平衡，摔回自己胸口。

“你在爆炸现场，从头到尾音讯全无。”在他的目光里，克拉克瑟缩了一下，“我差点以为我会失去你。你想过吗，如果这一切发生……”

“你失去谁也不会失去我，相信我，布鲁斯，但问题是我没有那个资格。我不值得被寄托这种依赖。”克拉克打断他，一对湿蓝眼珠倏忽掩入垂下的睫毛之后，“我应该去注意的，可我没有，爆炸就在我眼前发生了，我却什么都没能改变……我甚至从来都没有想过。”

“那么谁有资格让我这么做呢。”他托住对方的侧脸，拇指下意识沿着眼睑下方圆润的弧线轻轻蹭过去，“克拉克，你不是需要对此负责的人，你根本不可能知道会发生什么，即使知道又如何改变？你更不是需要去注意一切、改变一切的人，我想这样的一个人到底是否存在，恐怕都是未知。”

“难道做不到就不需要负责吗？注意不到可以成为放任一切发生的借口吗？”

乍一听离题千里，但事实上，布鲁斯觉得自己完全理解他的沮丧和挫败。两年前站在大都会的废墟里，外星生物们在头顶掐着彼此的脖子互殴，地面则挤满蝼蚁般恐惧的人群，那时候，这种感情就曾该死的冲他发出嘲笑；而若挑近的，就在昨天，那场数公里之外的惨烈爆炸，生死未卜的克拉克再一次让他陷入到这种绝望泥淖里。那是可悲的弱者在面对一只巨手——属于更强大、更无常的存在，可以肆意摆弄人们的命运却无惧罪责——之时，由于深感到自身的无能为力而痛苦、不甘、愤懑乃至恐惧，逐渐向存在危机屈服的结果，而它的症结远非三言两语可以根治。

“我们其实已经做出选择了。”

克拉克抬起头看他，在迷惑的神情下，这张脸显出一种惊人的年轻和脆弱。

“我们下意识地选择了自己所珍视的。你相信善意，那么你就会忘记时时紧盯着他人的恶。两全是个骗子，克拉克，它会耗得你倾家荡产一无所得。有很多东西必须有所取舍——你所需要做的就只是，去做。”

“即使会有后果。”克拉克犹豫地说。

“什么事情都会有后果……天，我以为这种沉重的思考不应该发生在像你这样年轻的脑袋里。”布鲁斯伸手揉他小动物似的黑卷发，但其实心里一点都不惊讶。要是克拉克只是一只没心没肺的漂亮花瓶，蝙蝠栽他身上未免太打自己的脸。“你只是个普通人，克拉克。不要把自己逼得太紧。”他终于下定了决心，因此而显得出奇地坚定可靠，“我会站在你身前的。”

克拉克看上去很意外。过了一会儿，他说：“我也会的。”

他们简单收拾了一下自己。至于床和地毯——模样实在凄惨，刚刚才扬言要勇于担当的两人一拍即合，决定临阵脱逃，一起厚着脸皮去向阿尔弗雷德讨杯咖啡。

走出卧室之前，布鲁斯还是没忍住多嘴两句。“所以，你是和露易丝莱恩小姐……”

克拉克眯起眼睛。布鲁斯一脸若无其事：“我没查过，我只是猜测是她。”

克拉克脸上清清楚楚地写着“你这个变态控制狂”，但还是大方承认道：“是她。我习惯了和她交流的感觉，安全，没有风险，就像是个……先例，代表了某种舒适区。我们以为留在这个舒适区里就不会涉及敏感话题。只是后来我们发现我们错了，想通了而已。”他甚至笑了一下，“放心吧，我保证你不是凯西奥[*8]，别多想。”

然而小记者忘了，作为经典，《奥赛罗》能永垂不朽，必然是具有普世意义的；就拿布鲁斯韦恩举例子，他的确不是凯西奥，但你没法阻止他醋得冒泡，自我代入主人公——

“等下，你们之间有过什么敏感话题？”

这次他年轻的情人斜了他一眼——用刚刚掌握的“你这个变态控制狂”的眼神。布鲁斯立刻闭嘴，举起双手诚恳地投降。

在布鲁斯第十三次抱着手机面带微笑从他身旁路过，顺手从盘子里拈走一枚玛德琳的时候，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的忍耐终于到极限了。

“老爷，虽然我能理解您……多少有点克制不住愉悦，”他一边说，一边把普通小羊肝切出了汉尼拔做料理的气势，“但恕我必须提醒，如果您再拿一个，只要再拿一个，过会儿克拉克少爷过来就只有吃盘子了。我不认为他能咬得动骨瓷。”

布鲁斯嘴角的弧度一点儿没变，只勉为其难把目光从手机屏幕上撕下来，赏了那个盘子一眼。最后一个玛德琳气鼓鼓地、委屈巴巴地趴在盘子中央。他这才如梦初醒似的把手机放下。

“天啊，我的饮食计划！”蝙蝠侠懊恼地转过头，“阿福，做完的甜品直接摆放在外面绝对不是专业的举动。”

“饮食计划的问题不大，反正您和克拉克少爷下午要一起出门散步，到时候绕着哥谭城多跑两圈就行了。”

阿尔弗雷德令人讨厌的几大特质之一——你永远分不清他是真心实意在提建议，还是在无情地嘲弄你。

“或者您可以再给克拉克少爷发条短信，‘克拉克，在我呆在玛德琳小蛋糕旁边的时候和我聊天绝对不是专业的举动’。”阿尔弗雷德继续说。

现在布鲁斯可以确定，百分之百，这就是无情的嘲弄。

“听起来我是一个会把所有问题都归罪于克拉克的混蛋。”

“最后那个词用得精妙，老爷。但我认为这句话里有一处谬误，您现在并没有把所有的问题归罪于克拉克——您把它们都塞给了另一个无辜的人。”

布鲁斯没有立即回话。他向门口走了两步，猛地转回身，脸上神情之尖锐让人合理怀疑，那是否是因为某些隐隐灼痛他的火焰又开始燃烧。

“如果你是想强调‘人’，那么除了你没有别人，阿尔弗雷德。如果你是强调‘无辜’……我们没有谁是无辜的。这种东西不存在。”

管家和他对视了一会儿，若有所思地挑起眉，低头继续料理案板上被遗忘许久的羊肝。布鲁斯推开门，阿尔弗雷德的声音又不紧不慢从背后追上来。

“其实我真的很感激克拉克少爷。从头到尾，都跟当初的‘一生挚爱’没有关系——您足够聪明，那种主观的问题的确没法计算，无论条件有多么足全。我只是希望……您在这条路上能回头看一看。除了目标，总有更多值得眷恋的东西。”

“你也学会对我打感情牌了，阿福。”布鲁斯背对着他叹了一口气，“你一直对我的反感装傻，锲而不舍地测什么求婚成功率，也是想让我看到这些……值得眷恋，是不是？”

“我曾经以为这奏效了。克拉克少爷，他正在使您重新珍视生活。”

“这的确奏效了。他使我开始畏惧死亡。”

“真是独特的蝙蝠侠式告白。”阿尔弗雷德啧啧道，“那也许您不介意我再去算一下您求婚的成功率？顺便一提，上次的结果是百分之八十二点八，我猜按照这个速度很快就会突破九十了。”

“你知道这毫无意义。我不能向他求婚。”

“为什么不呢？他不足以使您眷恋、珍视，不足以成为那个让您留下来保护的人吗？”

“我眷恋，我珍视，所以我必须做些什么。否则我只是一个失败者，自己尚且在阴影中苟延残喘，没有资格谈保护。阿尔弗雷德，过去的教训我们都应当永远铭记。”他说，“即使你没有亲眼看着他们倒下。”

布鲁斯的手机震动了一下，给了他名正言顺结束交谈的借口。阿尔弗雷德站直身体看他，丢下手里的刀，落在流理台上发出沉闷的一声响。

“克拉克到了，我得出去接他。顺便向他道歉——我吃光了你为他精心准备的小蛋糕。”

“蛋糕永远可以重新做。”阿尔弗雷德开口道。这一次，他的语调过于不同寻常，以至于布鲁斯的呼吸声一下子粗重起来，仿佛预料到了他下面的话不会令人愉快。“但诺言不能。如果您没打算给他承诺，那么，”他抬起头，“您现在在做什么混账事？”

“我打算。如果我能用这双手，扼住那些恶意的喉咙……如果在那之后我还活着，我会的。但是现在，”布鲁斯没有反驳管家最后的指责，而是低头走出去，“我也是人，阿尔弗雷德。我也是一个摆脱不了私心的‘人’。”

阿尔弗雷德在原地又站了一会儿，直到客厅里传来交谈声，然后是克拉克不满的抱怨，布鲁斯低沉的笑，他重新拾起刀，于是小羊肝被他按住，一刀又一刀，直到被切成整齐的厚片，安静地码在案板上。

安静。安静。

“我不知道您现在是否想听……但是老爷，不要忘记克拉克少爷和我都在等您。”操作台前，阿尔弗雷德的手指悬在最后的确认键上方，迟迟没有敲下去。

屏幕上呈现莫比乌斯算法的最后一步界面；所有的数据都排列就绪，整整齐齐、密密麻麻，只要一个短短的结束指令，一切便尘埃落定。

“我想刚刚的结果有目共睹。我要是您，现在就丢下武器举起钻戒。”

“是的，我知道。这的确很有煽动性，百分之九十七点三……亲眼看到这个数字。”布鲁斯身着重甲，却罕有地流露出柔软的表情，“也许它在我倒下的时候能鼓励我站起来，毕竟就像你说的，有人等着我举起钻戒。”

“但不是现在。”蝙蝠说，“阿尔弗雷德，这关乎今晚哥谭上空是否会亮起蝙蝠灯，关乎未来人们是否需要再承受恐惧，向着天空祈求怜悯。现在，让这个算法发挥它真正的作用。你知道，从一开始它就为此而生。”

阿尔弗雷德注视布鲁斯，这个他从来视若己出的孩子，只从他脸上看出不可动摇的坚持与决心。他闭了闭眼，按下最后的指令键。

屏幕上的数据开始飞速滚动，闪烁，演算，变化，最后停止。

蝙蝠侠合上头盔，下半张脸只能看见拉平的嘴角，线条冷硬。然后他握紧拳头，转身离去。

在他背后，屏幕偌大，亮着幽蓝的光，只化归正中央一行安静的字码——

“今夜超人死亡的概率：100%。”

END

后注：  
[*1]DC中虚构的一个美国政府官方实验室，用来收集研究各种外星科技。钢骨也是在这里诞生的。  
[*2]DC中虚构的由反监视者所打造的时空媒介，积累着宇宙中从过去到未来的所有知识。  
[*3]卢瑟说“慈善家（philanthropist）”这个词的历史有2500年之久，但是我记得只有两三百年。我不一定对，只是想替韦恩企业怼他一下（x  
[*4]地狱厨房早年是曼哈顿岛上一个著名的贫民窟，主要由爱尔兰裔移民的劳工阶层聚居，以杂乱落后的居住品质、严重的族群冲突与高犯罪率而闻名。  
[*5]油橄榄一般象征和平与大地复苏。  
[*6]准确来说是美国国会警察局，属于美国联邦警力，负责国会大厦及附近的治安以及国会官员的安全。  
[*7]美国红鲑95%以上出自阿拉斯加水域。鲑鱼是洄游鱼类，出生于淡水，长途迁游至海洋长大与生活，临死前再游回出生地产卵。  
[*8]《奥赛罗》中奥赛罗的副官。奥赛罗误以为他和自己的妻子苔丝狄蒙娜通奸，在愤怒和妒恨中掐死了苔丝狄蒙娜，最终导致了婚姻的悲剧。


End file.
